


(No) Ice Cream & a Lullaby

by littlelino (taeyeongie)



Series: little!ateez [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Multi, it's overwhelmingly soft, san is babie, sannie just wants ice cream :(, the others are there but not mentioned oops, they sing Spring Day to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeongie/pseuds/littlelino
Summary: Sannie just wants some ice cream.
Relationships: Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: little!ateez [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	(No) Ice Cream & a Lullaby

" _Hyuuuuung_ ," San whines, pulling on the sleeve of Seonghwa's sweater.

"I already said no, San," Seonghwa replies, unfazed. San pouts even though he knows Seonghwa won't be affected by it.

"But you _said_ we could!"

"I said we could _sometime_ , Sannie, but not tonight."

"Why not?"

"It's getting late, and you've had a lot of sugar already today."

"Hwa hyungie, _please_?"

"I'm sorry, bunny. We can get ice cream some other time."

Finally giving up, San sighs, dropping Seonghwa's arm and dragging his feet as he walks away. He makes his way to Yeosang and Wooyoung's room, where he promptly pushes open the door and falls face-first on top of Yeosang. The brunet lets out a small _oof_ at the impact, but doesn't protest San's presence.

Wooyoung looks up from his phone. "Sannie? What's up?"

"Hwa hyungie is a big meanie," San says, but his words are muffled by Yeosang's t-shirt.

"What's that, baby boy?" Wooyoung asks.

"I think he said Seonghwa hyung is a big meanie." Yeosang chuckles. San punches his little fists against Yeosang's chest, but not hard enough to hurt.

"'S not funny! He said we could get ice cream next time we had a day off, but he just told me _no_!"

"Waa, really?" Wooyoung shakes his head. "He really is mean, huh?"

"You're making fun of me," San whines.

"Maybe just a little bit." Wooyoung giggles. San lifts his face just enough to stick his tongue out at the black haired boy, who sticks his tongue out right back. Yeosang laughs at the two of them, pressing a soft kiss to San's hair.

"Time is it?" San asks after a moment. Yeosang glances at his phone.

"Almost 8 o'clock."

"Tha's not even that late!" San exclaims loudly enough to make Yeosang startle.

"It is kinda late for ice cream, baby," the brunet admits. San glares at him, but he really just looks cute.

"Yeoddangie's a meanie too."

"It's never too late for ice cream, Yeo!" Wooyoung shouts, and Yeosang rolls his eyes, albeit fondly.

"See! Youngie understands!" San grins triumphantly.

"Okay, okay," Yeosang concedes. San looks very satisfied with himself, and Yeosang can't help but coo, pinching the younger's cheek. San giggles at the affection.

"Sing me a song!" he demands, and at first he's just looking in Wooyoung's direction, but then he turns his head and gives Yeosang his dimpled smile.

"Like a lullaby?" Wooyoung clarifies. San nods. "Shouldn't you go sleep in your room, baby boy?"

"Don' wanna," San replies, cheek squished against Yeosang's chest. "'M comfy."

Yeosang and Wooyoung share a fond look.

"All right. What song?" Yeosang asks.

"Any," San yawns. Wooyoung takes the initiative.

" _Heogongeul tteodoneun jageun meonjicheoreom, jageun meonjicheoreom_ ," he sings quietly, and of course, Yeosang and San both immediately recognise Wooyoung's favourite song.

" _Nallineun nuni naramyeon jogeum deo ppalli nege, daheul su isseul tende_ ," Yeosang picks up, not as confident but just as gentle as Wooyoung.

" _Nunkkochi tteoreojyeoyo, tto jogeumsshik meoreojyeoyo_ ," they sing together, and San smiles contentedly as he closes his eyes, soft eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. He can hear Yeosang's steady heartbeat in his ear, and it makes him feel calm, grounded, _safe_. He knows he'll always be safe in his found family's arms.

" _Chuun gyeoul kkeuteul jina, dashi bomnari ol ttaekkaji, kkot piul ttaekkaji, geugose jom deo meomulleojwo, meomulleojwo_ ," the two best friends finish the chorus just as San drifts off, sound asleep.


End file.
